tales_of_rwbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shigure Rangetsu
Shigure Rangetsu (シグレ・ランゲツ, Shigure Rangetsu), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Tales of RWBY series created by Yoshiharu Gotanda and Monty Oum. He was a legate-rank exorcist of the Abbey who is Rokurou's elder brother. He was also the head of the Rangetsu family. He is regarded a genius swordsman within the Rangetsu style, a unique fighting style in their aims to become the strongest warriors. He had a freewheeling attitude unappreciated by serious-minded exorcists. However, he justified his carefree behavior with his prowess in battle. His sole source of joy was to fight tough opponents and cannot help but laugh when his opponent is stronger than him. Thus, he always been seeking an interesting and entertaining fight, and will never turn down a new challenge if the opportunity presents itself. "You’re the one who hasn’t changed, I bet. You still trying to think of how you can take me down?" :—Shigure Rangetsu, to his brother. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Max Mittelman (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Shigure is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair. He dons a unique shirt that simply covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang. He wears a full arm gauntlet on his right arm, with which he wields a large sword, and a partial arm gauntlet on his left. His pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Golden * Age: 31 (Volume 4) * Height: 185cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Though a legate, Shigure has a free-spirited attitude unappreciated by the serious-minded exorcists. He justifies his carefree behavior with his battle prowess. His sole joy is to fight tough opponents and seems to enjoy it when his opponent is stronger. He will never turn down a new challenge whenever it arises. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Rokurou Rangetsu (Younger Brother) Neutral * Blake Belladonna (then-girlfriend and apprentice) Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past He killed his mother not to become the current family head but because she was strong, then inherited the family sword Stormhowl. His younger brother went on to spread rumors about him in order to be justified in slaying him. He eventually joined the Abbey. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Errors and Corrections Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Shigure Rangetsu Aselia, the Tales Wiki * Shigure Rangetsu Talespedia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Abbey